Under Cover Of Darkness
by LoveWritingxoxo
Summary: Stupid mistakes, lies, and betrayal can make it hard to remember the ones you loved, fought for. Under cover of darkness, was where their love lay. It'd take years to peel back the layers and find it again - but who said they were above trying? Dark. Short. And BL obviously.
1. The Shame In Your Defeat

**Author's Notes: **I don't know. The beginning just came to me about two days ago and when I sat down to write it the rest just…came out. I really don't know.

(I saw Les Miserables and it was awesome. Definitely worth the watch) Title is a song by The Strokes.

**Summary: **Stupid mistakes, lies, and betrayal can make it hard to remember the ones you loved, fought for. Under cover of darkness, was where their love lay. It'd take years to peel back the layers and find it again – but who said they were above trying?

**Disclaimer: **One Tree Hill is not mine, it belongs to its fans (that's what I think happens to a show when it ends. It belongs to the fans now) – true fans, who still support it even after years of crap. Frankly, I am not one of them.

* * *

**Under Cover Of Darkness**

..

Chapter One: The Shame In Your Defeat

He finds her sleeping alone on a park bench, a chewed up lollipop stick hanging out of her mouth. She's wearing a red corset top with a matching skirt that barely covers her butt with high heeled red shoes lying on the ground beneath her. He's never liked her in these types of clothes.

He surprises himself when he notices his eyebrows are furrowed. Why is he worried about her? She left him. She ran away from him and chose this life. Everything that happened to him is her fault. He blames her for _everything._

So why is he leaning down to shake her so she gets up? If this was an answer on a test he'd surely fail because he has no control over himself anymore. Not around her.

He takes his thumb and his middle finger and plucks her on the nose between the eyes. "Davis."

She jerks awake, the lollipop stick falling on the ground and rolling into a nearby gutter. Her eyes look glazed from the second he saw them before she closes them, and her hand goes to her head. She is hung-over. But he doesn't care.

Her eyes don't open for a long time while she holds her head, slightly rocking back and forth on the bench. She can tell he is here but doesn't want to look at him yet. Too afraid to face the reality of him actually being able to find her.

"Davis." He repeats firmly.

Her eyes finally snap open and land on him. He finds himself straightening up once she looks at him.

She takes in his appearance. His tousled blonde hair that obviously needs to be cut, his long sleeve blue shirt sticking out of his pants, his black pants that look like they just got ironed. Then her gaze travels to herself and she remembers what she's wearing, what she did last night.

A sigh escapes her lips as she slumps on the bench. "I didn't want you to see me like this."

"Then you should've trusted someone that would hide you better, maybe even dye your hair."

Her eyes squint in confusion. "I did dye my hair."

He studies the black locks for a moment before returning his gaze to the front. "Yeah well not dark enough. I mean you were already a brunette and going a shade darker doesn't exactly make you unnoticeable."

He takes a seat on the bench but stays near the end. He doesn't want to be too close to her. "What did you do with him?" he asks once the silence gets unbearable.

"Gave him a home with a special lady. She likes him."

It's his turn to sigh now as he studies the dirt on the ground beneath him. "Fernando wants to kill you."

"He's still got three more years." she mutters.

He turns toward her, his blue eyes ablaze. "I wasn't planning on saying it again but _Fernando wants to kill you._" He states slowly, giving her a few minutes to let it sink in. "You need to come with me."

She shoots up. "No chance in hell."

"Did you somehow get mentally deficient in the last five years?" he questions, his voice now rising in volume. He stands up too; matching her stance, because sitting down with her towering over him makes him feel like her lackey. "Just because he's in prison, doesn't mean he couldn't just call up one of his lovely friends and ask for a favor. And it only took me a day to find you so I'm sure it'll take them even less time to get to you." he seethes vehemently. He no longer tries to be nice. Nice doesn't work with her.

She studies his face for a few moments to see if he's telling the truth. "How the hell did you find me anyway?"

"I'm not exactly going to reveal much but you've always wanted to go to China. You kinda fit in with your dark hair and squinty eyes." He laughs a little before recovering, realizing he's showed too much emotion.

"But how did you know exactly where to look? I'm pretty sure Zhangjiajie Hunan never came up in our conversations." she accuses.

"I'm pretty sure you're pronouncing that wrong."

"Just answer the question!"

He rolls his eyes. "I followed the stench of a slut. Can we get going now?"

She crosses her arms over her chest. "I'm not going with you."

"Fine. Have fun in hell."

He's close to the end of the park before he hears a "_Wait!" _call out to him. His body turns and he sees her walking reluctantly behind him. He tries not to stare at her legs but he finds it incredibly hard. He had no idea she still had this much control over him after five years.

She finally reaches them and they stand there in silence. "How long till we find him?"

He lifts a shoulder. "About a week. Maybe two. I have to make sure I have everything ready."

She shakes her head.

"What?" he asks in annoyance.

"I don't want you to hurt the lady. She's really nice and doesn't deserve to be killed."

He tries his best to look sincere. "I won't. I'll just be very persuasive."

She contemplates his plan before nodding her head. "Okay. A week – or two – then we find him."

"Wasn't exactly planning on making this a _'we'_ thing…"

"If you think I'm gonna let you find him on your own then you're hugely mistaken." She thrusts her finger into his face and gets that fierce look in her eye. He's transported back five years.

"_If you think I'm gonna tolerate this any longer, you're hugely mistaken!"_

"_Brooke calm down–"_

"_I will not calm down! You are ruining my life!" she'd yelled._

"_It won't be like this for long, I can make this all bet–"_

_But he never got a chance to finish his sentence. He never got a chance to promise her that it would all get better. That they wouldn't be in this situation for long. Because right at that second, the police had burst through the door._

"Plus it's not like you would even know where to look."

He raises an eyebrow at her. "You think I haven't done my research? Think all this was planned on a whim?" The laugh he lets out sounds almost cynical and she feels her skin shudder. "You've clearly underestimated me."

She shakes her head and her hands begin to tremor at the thought of losing him. "Don't do this to me Lucas, don't take him away from me."

"Why should I do anything for you? Remind me exactly what you've done for me?"

She throws her hands up and begins to pace. "So why did you find me then? What were you hoping to achieve?"

"I found you so Haley would stop crying every time she'd visit. I found you to get you out of the horrible line of work you've put yourself in." he says glancing down at her attire. "I found you to tip you off about your impending execution and give you the option to live instead."

"Why do you care whether I die or not?" her voice shakes as she talks and she hates that weakness comes out so easily when she's around him.

"I don't." he denies. "But I'm a big believer in chances, especially since I never got one so I thought it was only fair."

She doesn't have a response to this and they stand in silence. He takes her in. Nothing about her appearance makes him want to hurl but nothing about her appearance makes him want to jump her either. He's mad – madder than he ever thought he could get at someone. He wants to smack her senseless and ask her why she left him. And he wants to get down on his knees and beg her to take him back. He's positive he'll do none of that right now but it doesn't suppress the urge.

Then she does something that sets him off. She stretches her arms above her head and the tight corset top lifts just a teeny little bit. Still, he can see the patch of skin that resides right above her skirt – looking fresh and creamy as he remembered five years ago. Suddenly, he gets the urge to jump her. It's been way too long anyway.

But he internally fights with himself and suppresses that urge too. This is neither the time, nor the place.

"Look," he starts. "my car's at the end of the block and Nate's got his jet waiting at the airport. I even brought you a change of clothes." He smiles sarcastically and she shoots one right back. "You coming or not?"

"Lucas, you know I hate planes–"

"Yeah yeah, you can't ride in a plane because you're claustrophobia acts up, blah blah blah – it's the only way Brooke!" It's the first time he's said her name in five years and he tries to act like it doesn't affect him. "How the hell did you get here anyway?"

She shrugs. "By boat."

"You didn't get sick?"

"I was already sick from the pregnancy, you ass." she snaps and walks ahead of him to the black maxima waiting at the end of the block where she assumes his car is.

It's not until she looks back and sees him walking in the opposite direction toward a black jeep before she realizes he never specified what block his car was at exactly. Stupidly, she turns on her heel and stomps toward the jeep, ignoring the slight smirk of triumph on his face.

xxx

* * *

Yes? No? Maybe so? Let me know.

The world did not end. I'm still here, at least. You suckers.


	2. My Neck of The Woods

**Author's Notes: **YES! It has been a while and I apologize, sincerely. My computer broke down so I had to get online from my kindle. Then my stepdad finally let me use his laptop but I didn't want my stories on there so I had to wait for mine to be repaired and now it finally is. I'm in the writing mood tonight so the third chapter should be up sooner than you know.

**Summary: **Stupid mistakes, lies, and betrayal can make it hard to remember the ones you loved, fought for. Under cover of darkness, was where their love lay. It'd take years to peel back the layers and find it again – but who said they were above trying?

**Disclaimer: **You know what OTH sounds like, some kind of medicine. "I'm taking OTH for my cold." LOL, I crack myself up! Or, some kind of disease. "I'm sorry ma'am, you have OTH disease." Anyway, I don't own any OTH, so head on down to the pharmacy.

* * *

**Under Cover Of Darkness**

**..**

Chapter Two: My Neck of The Woods

Lucas comes to a slow stop as they pull up in front of the house. He sees her shudder out of the corner of his eye and he snorts in annoyance. "You really still thinkin about the plane?"

"Shut up!" she snaps. "You know how I get when we take planes, my claus–"

"Please Brooke, we've all heard the little sob story about how Mrs. Davis locked poor little Brookie in a closet as a child whenever she would do something bad and now she's so messed up, she freaks out whenever she gets on a plane." Lucas smiles somewhat mockingly. He knows this is a sore spot for her but he convinces himself that he doesn't care. Not about her anymore. "Yes it's a fascinating story that you've recounted about a thousand times since I've known you. Do something for me sweetheart, get over it."

Brooke feels tears gather in her eyes as she listens to his cruel tone. Her mouth stays shut as she observes their surroundings, anything to distract her mind but she can't stop the images that start clouding her brain. The memories of all the times she's told him that awful story. The caring and compassionate way he'd wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay. That no one would ever hurt her again.

"This is rather secluded." She finally mumbles after a silence that seemed to drag on forever. There are trees everywhere around them. Not a house in sight except the one their in front of.

"Yeah well I couldn't make it too easy for the police. We're basically the only ones out here so get used to it."

Lucas flexes his fingers resting on the steering wheel and glances in her direction.

"Nate's gonna shit a brick when he finds out you spilled coffee on the floor of his jet."

"Lucas! I didn't do it on purpose, you know how I get–" she stops herself before she can get into her issues again. Taking a deep breath, she settles a glare on Lucas. "I still don't know why we couldn't take a boat."

"I still don't know why you won't stop complaining." Lucas opens the door and steps out, going around to open the trunk. "I don't remember you being this annoying five years ago."

Brooke scurries out and follows, determined not to stay in the car alone. "Oh trust me, I was." she smiles sardonically, barely catching the suitcase he tosses in her direction. "But you were too busy getting high with your crack buddies to notice."

Lucas slams the trunk closed and leans down on it, breathing in and out, reminding himself why exactly he's putting up with her. She always knew how to get his blood boiling. And despite the obvious hair difference, she hasn't changed one bit.

They walk down the pathway to the house in silence. Once Lucas reaches the door, he hears Brooke take in a sharp breath and he knows she's nervous about facing the people she left behind. And no matter how hard he tries to convince himself that he doesn't care about her, it takes all his strength not to turn around and gather her into his arms.

He steps inside the large house and places his suitcase down on the floor. He takes a couple of steps and when he doesn't hear the door close behind him, he turns around to see Brooke still standing on the porch.

He scoffs. "Never pegged you for the nervous type, Davis."

Brooke bites her lip. "Do they know I'm coming?"

He smirks at her statement, curling his upper lip to one side. "Of course they know."

Brooke narrows her eyes. "I don't believe you."

"Frankly, I don't give a shit. You either get your ass in here, or freeze all night outside."

"It's spring." She states.

"Fine, stay out here and get all dehydrated and sweaty and shit."

He slams the door to the house and there's a silence in the air. It takes Brooke a minute to realize he isn't coming back out. She hears a ruffle in the woods behind her and turns around promptly.

Nothing but trees and more trees.

Brooke gets slightly rattled and a creepy feeling settles over her. She can feel her claustrophobia flaring up by her swift heartbeat and she begins banging on the door. She tries wiggling the knob but it's locked. She starts to bang again.

"Lucas! Lucas!" she wails. "Don't you dare leave me out here!" Her breathing picks up speed and she feels her hands begin to tremble. "Lucas!"

The door swings open but it's not the blonde boy she was expecting to see.

His steely blue eyes settle on her and she visibly shivers. She watches as he takes in her appearance. He makes a sort of grunting noise before taking a swig of his beer and just stares at her. The silence drags on and she begins to pull at the sleeves of the shirt Lucas packed for her, feeling uneasy. He doesn't look like he's aged a bit. Then again, it's only been five years.

She does notice some obvious differences though. Like the way muscles that were never there before peak out of his shirt. The short way he's wearing his hair now. His tense shoulders that make him look as if he's always watching behind his back. His silence is such a contrast to the way he was years ago.

His eyes.

The seriousness they seem to carry within them when before they were filled with such childlike life. Brooke feels a small sad smile come to her lips because she feels like she's missed so much.

He checks his watch. "Three minutes. That's the longest you've ever went without talking."

Brooke smiles a full real smile for the first time in what felt like years, dimples in tow. She's missed him. "Nate…"

She reaches up to hug him but he walks away before she gets the chance. She quickly follows, not wanting to get stuck outside again.

"We've only got three bedrooms here so you'll either be staying with Lucas or Haley." he starts.

"Haley's here?" Brooke says in surprise, running to catch up with him and lugging the suitcase behind her. He's walking so fast she has to pick it up and carry it with her.

"Yes." He states robotically. Brooke frowns because he sounds like a military officer. "She doesn't know you're here, or that you were even coming. Living room." He points into the room before walking off again.

"Wait, Lucas said you guys knew."

"I know. Haley doesn't." They stop at another room. "Dining room. Next to that is the kitchen."

Brooke decides to abandon the heavy suitcase somewhere on the floor. "Where is she anyway?" she asks breathlessly.

"Shopping." He darts up the stairs and Brooke has no choice but to follow. "Bathroom. Don't leave your shit lying around in there." He declares pointing to the room.

"Why doesn't Haley know?"

"Don't ask me why Lucas does what he does." he mutters and suddenly stops at a room and Brooke almost runs into his back. "That's Luke's room, which you don't go in." he motions to another closed door. "That's my room, which you don't go in and...that's Haley's room."

Brooke glances down the hall to see a purple door with the words HALEY on it in pink. She smiles to herself. Some things never change,

She notices a door between Nathan and Haley's with a DO NOT ENTER sign on it. "What room is that?"

"Gun room."

Brooke's eyes widen. "You have a gun room?"

"Where else are we going to put them?" he doesn't wait for her answer. "Anyway, you don't go in there. You'll be staying with Haley."

Brooke squints her eyes. "Why can't I go in Lucas' room?" she demands, challenging him.

"Because it's restricted, especially to you."

"But you said I'd be staying with Lucas _or _Haley."

He stares at her for a moment before his lips curl into a slow smirk and he chuckles. "Like Lucas would want to be sleeping next to you."

Brooke turns her head as if she had been slapped. He blames her too, just like Lucas. She tries hard to push the tears back before they fall but one makes it past her eyes anyway and falls on her cheek.

He brushes past her and gets halfway down the steps before turning back to her. He walks back up and they stand at the opposite ends of the hallway. "It's doubtful you'd want to stay with him too, right?"

All Brooke can do is nod meekly. She lifts her head and their gazes lock. She opens her mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. "Nate," she finally croaks.

His eyes close and his jaw clenches as if he's in pain. "Don't do this, Brooke."

But she doesn't listen. She takes fast steps to get to him and in the next second she's wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her head in his chest. After a minute she feels his hands hesitantly come up and stroke her hair.

"I missed you." She mutters.

"Yeah" he whispers. "Me too."

She pulls her head away and looks up at him. "You think I'm a horrible person for doing what I did?"

Nathan steps out of the hug completely and turns away from her. "I think…you were a lost girl with no options left."

Brooke feels disappointment settle in her. "That doesn't answer my question."

"Frankly Brooke, I don't care." He snaps. Moment gone.

"You did what you did; now it's done. You gotta live with it."

He descends the stairs again and Brooke follows silently until they get to the kitchen. Lucas is sitting at the table nursing what looks like his third beer. His eyes darken once they land on Brooke.

"Nathan," he grunts. "I thought I told you to take out the trash."

They both share a laugh.

"You bastard." Nathan grins, sitting down at the table.

All Brooke can do is stare at the scene before her. She doesn't feel comfort. The two people who used to make her feel at ease, like home – she doesn't feel that anymore. It's almost as if they're all strangers.

She doesn't recognize them anymore.

Part of her feels like it's her fault – knows it's her fault. Maybe if she had just held out a little longer, had a little more faith, all of them would have totally different lives right now.

She definitely didn't expect to be welcomed back with open arms. But she didn't expect…this. Everything feels so different, changed – as if she doesn't belong here anymore. In this place. With these people.

She can only hope Haley's reaction will be much different. She doesn't know what she'd do if she lost her too.

"Make yourself at home, Princess." Lucas pipes up, eyeing her over his beer. "You're gonna be here a while."

Brooke rolls her eyes at the smug expression on his face. "What Fernando's plan?"

"Even if I knew I wouldn't tell you."

She doesn't believe him. "You were around him for five years, he must've told you something.

"All he told me was that in due time, one of his men would capture you, hold you 'till he got out and then he'd do the honor himself of slicing your throat." He pauses and then lets out a chuckle. "He was pretty sick."

"You're sick for getting involved with him in the first place!" Brooke scowls as she plops down on one of the chairs.

Lucas rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah Brooke. It's all my fault right? All this shit that happened is because of me, right?"

"Maybe if you had listened to me back then, you wouldn't have wasted five years of your life."

"You know Brooke, maybe that is my fault. Maybe this entire thing is my fault!" Lucas snaps as he slams his beer down on the table. "It's my fault that my mom couldn't pay the bills and we needed money, it's my fault that I wanted to take care of you, it's my fault because I went to Fernando for help and I offered my services to him but I never screwed over my friends. I didn't screw over my family, no Brooke, you did that!" He gets to his feet now and close to her face. "You screwed over Jake, you screwed over Mouth, you screwed over Peyton and you screwed over me!"

It's the first time he's actually came right out and said that he blames her for everything. Brooke feels the weight of his words on her chest, making it tighten and she feels like she can't breathe. She wraps her arms around herself and curls into the chair, looking smaller than she ever did in her teenage years.

"How does it feel to know, you fucked up the lives of everyone who counted on you, huh? Tell me Brooke, how does it feel!"

"Lucas." Nathan cuts in, seeing the toll his words was taking on Brooke.

Lucas takes a deep breath to calm himself. "You know Fernando actually asked me if I wanted to be a part of the little execution team he had brewing for you. Said I would love it, said I would relish in the opportunity to kill the little bitch who ruined my life."

Brooke swallows and her words come out shaky and low. "Then how do I know you're not just keeping me here until he gets out?"

Lucas' deadly gaze meets hers and she knows she said the wrong thing. He lets out a harsh laugh and chucks his beer bottle into the wall. Brooke lets out a scream and Nathan rushes to cover her from any falling glass.

"I could never actually kill you." Lucas' words come out despondent and slow but Brooke hears them loud and clear and they tear a hole through her. "I could never do that to you."

He's resolute in his response and Brooke feels like killing herself for actually doubting him.

**...**

"_Brooke, what is it?" Haley's hand cups her face and wipes away some stray tears as she stares into her eyes. "What is it, what's wrong?"_

"_I –" she struggles to say it. To actually say the words. To make it official. Saying it out loud and actually admitting it to another person as well as yourself was the hardest thing the brunette had to do._

"_Brooke." Haley's voice is firm, determined to find out the truth. "You're scaring me. What's wrong?"_

"_Haley," she cries, holding her hand for strength. "It's bad. Really bad."_

"_Brooke, whatever it is we'll get through it. We always do," her blonde curls bounce around her face. "but you have to tell me what's wrong."_

"_I-I'm pregnant."_

"_What?" the blonde inquires. _

"_I'm pregnant." Brooke whispers, falling on her bed in despair._

_Haley sits down next to her and a silence falls upon them. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. I mean, are you sure?"_

"_I took five tests Haley. Four were positive."_

"_H-How could this happen Brooke? I thought you were on birth control."_

_Brooke scoffs. "We both know none of that birth control is 100 percent effective. I guess I was that one percent."_

_Haley sighs. "What are you gonna do?"_

"_I'm only eighteen Haley; I don't know how to raise a baby." Brooke grimaces at the thought of being a mom now. "I'm still in school."_

"_Have you told Lucas yet?"_

_Brooke goes rigid and stands from the bed. "No, um I haven't. You're the first person I've told."_

"_You know you have to tell him, right?"_

_Brooke stays silent._

"_Brooke Davis!" Haley scolds and stands up. "Do not tell me you are thinking of keeping this a secret!"_

"_I'm not Haley, I'm not I just–" Brooke pauses, thinking of the best way to word her next sentence. "You know what he's doing right now. I tell him I'm pregnant, he's not gonna quit because then he'll think he needs to make even more money to take care of this baby."_

"_Brooke, he's not going to be doing what he's doing forever."_

_Brooke paces the room for a minute before sitting back down on the bed. "Haley, as much as I hate to say this, part of me thinks he's starting to like it."_

_Haley's eyebrows furrow. "What do you mean?"_

"_At school yesterday," Brooke takes a deep breath. "he was high."_

_Haley's eyes go wide. "Lucas? Lucas Scott taking drugs?"_

_Brooke nods. "I wouldn't have believed it either if I hadn't seen it for my own eyes."_

_Haley struggles to make sense of what she's hearing and takes a seat on the bed again. "Well, he's around it all the time maybe…he just inhaled too much." Her efforts to defend her friend don't go too far as she hears the shake in her own voice and the disbelieving look the brunette gives her is a clear indication._

"_Haley. Don't try to sugar coat this." Brooke states firmly. "We both know what happened. I can't raise a baby in that kind of environment."_

"_Ok Brooke before you go making any decisions you need to talk to Lucas so you both can figure this out together." Haley advises._

_Brooke winces and it doesn't go unnoticed by the blonde._

"_I know this may seem scary, ok?" She grabs her hand and squeezes. "But whatever you decide, I'm here for you. No matter what."_

_The girls come together in a hug. Brooke finds comfort in it momentarily but it's not enough to distract her from all the thoughts swirling around in her head._

* * *

**xXalienatedXx - **Glad you are confused and interested :) There will be many more flashbacks to come though.

**BpDs89 - **Honestly I had no idea either when I started this, lol.

**fireangel08 - **Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.

**boothimyours - **Lol here's the second chapter. Hope you like it. And the history WILL. BE. REVEALED. (Gosh I sound like a PLL promo)

**VIVA Youngblood - **Thanks for the review!

**CaseyJr - **I'm glad you are interested. And I hope I didn't make you wait that long. I didn't want to become one of THOSE people who make you wait a year for an update but I'm afraid I have.

**dianehermans - **Thanks for the review!

**fanficcraze001 - **Glad you like it but Brooke's not a prostitute. She's a ..."dancer". Special dancer, if you catch my drift.


	3. Cheer Up You Miserable Fuck

**Author's Notes: **This should've been up sooner but who knew 10th grade could be so hard? Anyway, thank you **dianehermans** for giving me the kick in the ass I needed. Thank you to all who reviewed, you're ten kinds of amazing.

**Summary:** Stupid mistakes, lies, and betrayal can make it hard to remember the ones you loved, fought for. Under cover of darkness, was where their love lay. It'd take years to peel back the layers and find it again – but who said they were above trying?

**Disclaimer: **I really own nothing except my toothbrush…which is kinda pathetic.

* * *

**Under Cover Of Darkness**

**..**

Chapter Three: Cheer Up You Miserable Fuck

Brooke walks into her room towel drying her hair and finds Haley sitting cross legged on the bed. In her shock, the towel drops from her head and her long auburn locks fall out.

"H-Hi." she stutters.

Haley doesn't respond. She just looks at her. Takes in what's changed over the years and what's stayed the same. She knows Brooke hates awkward silences and that she's creating one right now and it makes her feels slightly giddy as she watches Brooke squirm in her spot at the door, looking for a distraction. She gets a whiff of the faint smell of strawberry scented shampoo. She sees Brooke's clothing strewn all around the room as if she's been living here all her life when, in fact, she had only been here two days.

She hasn't changed. Not as much as the boys make it seem she has.

Having come back from a gruesome two nights in her car, Haley wouldn't have been in the mood to talk to Brooke, much less see her if she had supposedly become as coldhearted as Lucas stated.

But what does catch her attention is how skinny the brunette looks. Her once curvy friend now looked all skin and bones. A sight that reminds Haley much of another friend with unruly, curly blonde hair. One that packed her bags at the very first sight of an out and never looked back.

Her gaze lands on Brooke's stomach and she briefly imagines the baby bump that she heard of, but never got to see. She'd always wondered how Brooke Davis – resident cheerleader – would look as a fat, pregnant girl. And the one time she actually was, Haley never got to see.

Her legs uncross and she stretches them. "They said your hair was black."

Brooke picks up the towel and sets it on a nearby chair. "It was. I just washed it out now." She hesitantly takes a seat next to Haley on the bed. "Nate said you just went shopping."

"Yeah well turns out he's not a very good whisperer. I heard him talking on the phone to Lucas about your arrival and I kind of panicked." Haley lets out a small laugh. "I was nervous about what would happen, seeing you for the first time so… I slept in my car."

"For two days?"

"For two days." Haley nods. "Pretty cowardice, I know but – I just didn't know what to say…"

"I'm pretty sure I was more nervous than you." Brooke admits. "They're freezing me out here and I just kept thinking that if Haley hated me too, I wouldn't know what to do." she finishes with a watery smile, confirming to the blonde that things here hadn't been easy and she needed someone in her corner right now.

Someone who will be on her side. And Haley makes a silent promise to herself to be that someone. Brooke hasn't changed. And neither has she, herself. At first she thought it would be hard for her and Brooke to get back to the place they were five years ago but now she knows it won't be. She can see clearly that Brooke regretted her actions all those years ago and was silently seeking redemption and forgiveness in all her friends but the thing was – she didn't need it.

Because the brunette had done the right thing all those years ago. She just needed to hear it in words.

Brooke gets up from the bed, assuming the short conversation to be over. Haley snaps out of her reverie and stands up too. Her voice stops the brunette right before she reaches the door.

"Why would I hate you too? I'm the one who told you to make that call in the first place, right?" Brooke turns around and Haley takes a step forward. "If the guys want to blame you they can blame me too. But we both know you did what you had to do for your child. Because when you get pregnant, it stops being about what you want or what anybody else wants and starts being about what's _best_ for the child." she stresses, pleading with Brooke to not let Lucas and Nathan's underdeveloped minds influence her. Brooke catches a familiar regretful tone in her friend but doesn't comment on it, knowing that it wasn't the time to bring up Haley's issues as well as her own.

"You _got_ that, Brooke! You understood that. Nathan and Lucas never will because they were never in your position and they never will be. It takes courage to do what you did – protect someone you barely know over someone you've known your whole life but you did it because it was the _right _thing. Trust me when I say that this is not your fault."

Brooke grits her teeth and turns around to face the door. The tears are coming and she wants to stop them before one makes it onto her face because she's already cried herself to sleep for the past two nights she was here and she feels like a weakling.

Haley's hand on her shoulder gently turns her back around and the blonde smiles softly. "You know I've seen you cry before, right?"

Brooke nods and it takes her a minute to speak. "I'm just really happy you're here."

Haley pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. "I'll always be here, Brooke. Especially for _you Tigger._"

The old nickname warms Brooke's heart and a drop of water finally makes it past her eyes but she doesn't care anymore. She's got Haley back in her life and it's the most complete she's felt in days…years.

She takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry I left without telling you–"

Haley pulls back. "Hey. That's all in the past." she states firmly and waits for Brooke to nod. "What matters is you're here now, I'm here, we'll get your mini-me pretty soon _and thennnnnn…_ you and the moody, misunderstood blonde down there can get back to doing what you do best."

Brooke frowns.

"Which is what, exactly?"

Haley smirks. "Being stupidly and hopelessly in love and going at it like two hot, unbelievably horny rabbits." she teases and revels in the glare Brooke gives her. "It's been what, five years since you had someone all up in your grill?"

Brooke's eyes narrow and she pulls out of the embrace. "Sleep with one eye open tonight, James." She warns as she stalks out of the room.

Haley laughs and calls out, "Oh come on, you know I'm right! Don't fight it!"

**...**

"Where's Lucas?"

Brooke and Haley descend the steps expecting to find both Scott brothers – Lucas with a permanent scowl on his face and Nathan looking moody and blasé. They only find Nathan who surprisingly can't even manage to look excited even with the basketball game playing on the TV.

"Nathan. Where'd Lucas go?" Haley repeats firmly.

"Out." is all he responds.

"Out where?" Brooke inquires and a thought suddenly comes to her that makes a chill run up her spine. Part of her knows he wouldn't do it without her there. But he didn't exactly promise he'd take her along, and she can't say she even really knows him anymore.

Nathan shrugs. "Out."

"Okay." Haley pipes up. "Out to do what?"

"Prepare."

"Prepare for what?" Brooke lets out but Nathan just turns his head and smirks.

"Don't act dumb Davis, you're not a blonde."

"Hey!" Haley exclaims. "I'm a blonde."

Nathan looks her over for a second and then turns back to the game. "I liked you better as a brunette."

Haley scoffs. "And I liked you better when you weren't an asshole." she retorts.

"Nathan, why didn't he tell me?" Brooke cuts in.

He shrugs again. "Why would he tell you?"

"Because we were supposed to do this together, because I'm a part of this _too_." Brooke stresses. "He…he has to include me." she adds quietly.

Nathan says nothing, just keeps looking at the basketball game. Brooke stops expecting to get any kind of reaction out of him. She sits on a nearby chair and runs a hand through her hair in frustration.

Haley scowls at Nathan's lack of response. "When did you get a heart of steel?"

His eyes narrow as he continues looking at the TV. "Jake says hi." he says.

Brooke swore Nathan died right there with the death glare Haley was sporting. "Haley you wanna help me make some breakfast?" she says grabbing her before she can respond.

"Nathan's an ass." She adds once they're alone in the kitchen.

Haley kinks an eyebrow. "So is Lucas."

Brooke laughs. "Then I guess we're both in trouble with our men."

"One, Nathan's not my man," Haley says with a certain sass to her tone that Brooke realizes she's missed. "and two, are you admitting Lucas is yours?"

Brooke rolls her eyes. "It was a joke Haley. Remember we used to do that, back before shit was just school." she says dryly.

"So you can joke about your relationship with Lucas but I can't?"

"What relationship?"

"Fine." Haley relents. "Your old relationship."

Brooke sighs. "Haley what's the point in even talking about this."

"Aren't you the one who brought it up?"

"No."

"Yes you did. Correct me if I'm wrong – which I know I'm not – but you said something like '_then I guess we're both in trouble with our men'_" Haley mocks in an annoyingly high voice.

"You know my voice is not that high!" Brooke protests.

"Subject change, huh? Classic Brooke Davis."

"Haley I…" Brooke sighs and lifts a shoulder. "I just don't see the point in talking about something that's never going to happen."

"You're sure about that?"

Brooke shakes her head. "I don't think we could ever go back to the way we were."

"Do you want to?" Haley can't help asking.

The brunette opens her mouth to say something, then hesitates. "Want is the wrong word." she murmurs as she leaves the kitchen.

Haley's about to ask her what she means by that but the answer comes to her as quickly as the question did. "We crave what we can't have." she whispers thoughtfully.

**...**

"I managed to get together some of your old clothes that you left behind." Haley smiles at Brooke as they attempt to find more space in their shared room for the brunette's suitcase of clothes. "I brought 'em here when we moved in…just for the memories."

She holds up a ratty old sweatshirt. "Remember this?"

"Oh my god, where did you find that?" Brooke exclaims as she grabs for it.

"Back of your old closet." Haley states. "I figured I'd see you again one day and you'd want it for, warmth or whatever."

Brooke kinks an eyebrow. "How'd you manage to hide this from the warden?"

Haley laughs. "Lucas doesn't come in here too often – says it's too girly." She watches Brooke run her finger over the Keith's Body Shop logo. "Nathan's seen it though. He always told me I should burn it."

Brooke folds it up and places it in a drawer. "Glad you didn't listen."

Both girls are startled by a noise at the door and they turn to see Lucas standing there.

There's a momentary silence.

"I'm gonna go somewhere else other than this weirdly sexual tension filled room." Haley declares and walks out, tossing them both a wink in the process. "Look at her hair!" she whispers to Lucas as she passes. He shoots her an annoyed look and she hold her hands up in defense. "I'll just be on my way. You two take however long you want!" she calls out from the steps.

Brooke lets out an awkward laugh but Lucas doesn't seem amused. She turns away from his stare and continues folding up her clothes. "Something you need?"

"A picture." He states simply.

"What picture?"

"_A _picture," he clarifies. "any fucking picture. You had to have kept one. I don't know what he looks like since I haven't seen him in five years and I'd like to at least know his face before I go get him."

Brooke swallows. "Get him…" she repeats. "So you've already found him?"

Lucas shrugs. "I told you I prepared."

Brooke abandons the clothes and folds her arms over her chest. "So when exactly are you going?"

"Couple days."

"You need to be way more specific than that." Brooke snaps. "I am his mother."

Lucas' eyes narrow. "You say that like it means something."

"It does!"

"Not to me." He takes a step into the room. "You kept him away from me for _five _years. You didn't even have the audacity to tell me you were pregnant."

"I was going t–"

"That's a load of shit Brooke and you know it." Lucas interrupts. "I had to find out from Haley that you were pregnant so to me, you being his mom doesn't really mean much."

Brooke tries her best to cover up the hurt she's feeling. "So when you get him, you're not even going to bring me?"

"We went over this – no."

Brooke turns away from him and resumes her task of folding up clothes. "Get your own fucking picture."

She hears him leave a minute later and finally lets the tears fall. She covers her mouth with one hand to try and stifle the sobs because she doesn't want anyone – him – to hear her. She can't let him do this without her.

_He's _too important to be put in danger and that's the last thing she'd ever do to him.

She reaches under the bed and pulls out a bag she put there three days ago when she first arrived. Untying the carefully placed knot, she pulls out a disposable cell phone and dials a number. It rings once.

"Move him." She instructs then snaps it shut.

She walks to the door and closes it, locking it quietly. She then flings the cell phone into the wall, watching it smash to pieces. The way the phone broke into nothing resembles the way she feels. She studies them for a while in slight admiration then sweeps the particles under the bed.

She goes to the dresser and flings all the drawers out of it, finally knocking the whole thing down to the floor. The doorknob rattles but she doesn't stop. She snatches out all the clothes from her suitcase then the ones from the closet.

Every single one.

"Brooke?" she hears Haley say from outside. She still doesn't stop.

She breaks the hangers. Cracks them and throws them all over. Various items land everywhere around the room. The lamp on the nightstand is smashed against the door and she hears Haley scream.

She still doesn't stop.

"Brooke!" Haley calls out to no avail. "Brooke what is going on?" The doorknob rattles some more.

The mattress is ripped up from the bed and flops to the floor. She destroys every single item she can see – throwing it, smashing it, kicking it.

Brooke runs a shaky hand through her hair. With her back to the door, she slides down into a sitting position.

All she can do now is cry.

* * *

...


	4. It's Starting to Get Ridiculous

**Author's Notes: **So…finals kicked my ass but I'm done now and it's summer. But don't expect faster updates. I'm having an affair with writer's block.

**Summary: **Stupid mistakes, lies, and betrayal can make it hard to remember the ones you loved, fought for. Under cover of darkness, was where their love lay. It'd take years to peel back the layers and find it again – but who said they were above trying?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own OTH or the characters. I'm still learning business.

* * *

**Under Cover Of Darkness**

**..**

Chapter Four : It's Starting to Get Ridiculous

_Lucas walks into the café his mother owns after coming back from a grueling basketball practice. Whitey had been extra hard on them this week after that disgrace of a game – he likes to call it – they played last week. He gave them about an hour long speech about how embarrassing and pathetic it was and how he's just going to chalk it up to teenage puberty but that if they didn't get it together this week, he'll threaten to remove basketball from the extracurricular activities._

_Of course, the whole team knew he was bluffing. He'd be out of a job after all. But they also knew he wasn't kidding about the whole "getting their act together". They were playing like a bunch of strangers – not a team. They were just going through the motions and it stopped being about why they all joined the team in the first place – because they loved to play. They needed to get back into their element. That was why Whitey made them stay an extra two hours for practice. By the time they were finished, sweat wasn't the only thing that fell to the floor. It was their pride. Their dignity. Ashamed at how bad they were playing, and Whitey had had enough, walking out of the gym with the lingering threat of being better tomorrow, or else._

_The team stood – tired, sweaty, defeated in that gym. Lucas hadn't known what to do until he considered the one place where he could always find solace – always find peace. The Rivercourt. A court in front of a river. It wasn't anything special to the naked eye, but to Lucas, it was where he felt most at home, what helped him think, where he came from._

_The boys agreed to a later game after they all wind down. Lucas decided to visit his mom's café for a pick-me-up._

_Now when he walks in, he's surprised to find it completely empty. He checks his watch – 6:30. He knows his mom hates closing early. She always wants to get a full day's work in so she can feel accomplished._

"_Mom?" he calls out and heads to the back. He finds her sitting on the floor of the storage closet, a bunch of papers surrounding her. He gets a closer look and finds out they're bills._

"_Mom…" he whispers._

_She runs her fingers through her unruly hair and takes a minute before speaking. "It's too much Lucas," she says. "We can't afford everything."_

_He stays quiet. He wishes he had something comforting to say…anything that would make this better. But he doesn't. What do you say in a situation like this? It'll all be okay? Empty promises are nothing people want to hear._

"_How bad is it?" he asks gently. Will they lose their house? The café?_

_She looks into his eyes, her dark brown hair framing her face. At thirty four, Karen Roe looked as young as a twenty year old. But if you look closely, you can see the bags under her eyes. The lines adorning her face from years of strain._

"_I…I could lose the café."_

_Lucas covers his face with his hand. "How much time do we have?"_

"_Not a lot."_

"_Don't make any decisions yet mom." He advises softly. "I – I can get a job or something."_

_She begins to get up. "Lucas no. You have school and basketball practice, plus your job with Keith at his garage. I can't put all this stress on you just…let me handle it." She tries her hand at a reassuring smile. " I'm sorry for making you worry."_

_She walks back to the front and Lucas follows._

"_Mom, you said we could lose the café. This is a big deal."_

"_Lucas." She says in a gently motherly voice. "It's fine. I can handle it."_

"_You were just crying on the floor of a closet! That's what you call handling it?"_

_Karen whips around, fury in her eyes. "Lucas Eugene Scott!" she reprimands. "Do not talk to me like that, I am your mother."_

_Lucas cowers back at her gaze, reverting back into his ten year old self. "Mom, I'm sorry." He says sitting on a chair. "I didn't mean it like that I just – I want you to let me help."_

_The café is her pride and joy. The one thing she had done on her own and actually succeeded. If they had lost it, Lucas knew she'd be devastated._

"_I know how much you love this café and I know how much the people in this town love the café – business is great, it's just all the bills weighing us down and I would hate to see us lose this place." He gets up and walks over to her. "All I'm saying is don't shut down the idea of me helping right away."_

"_Lucas, you're only eighteen."_

_He shrugs. "A lot of people hire eighteen year olds. With three salaries coming in, we could keep this place up and running." _

"_Lucas, I can't take all your money. I can't ask you to carry this burden."_

"_You're not asking me Mom, I want to. Let me help you out."_

...

Haley walks into the kitchen and Lucas is snapped out of his daydream. Sitting at the table, he watches as she goes to the fridge, pulls out two beers and sets them on the counter wordlessly. Her silence peaks his curiosity.

"What, no hello?"

She ignores him still. She takes out the bread, the mayo, the mustard, and the lunch meat.

"Silent treatment, huh? And what did I do to deserve this?"

His tone has an underlying playfulness to it. Still she says nothing. She makes the sandwiches in silence and he just watches in amusement, knowing that she will crack soon enough because the silence will get to her and she hates awkward silences – _like Brooke._

_Just like Brooke._

He shakes away thoughts of the brunette upstairs as Haley begins to put the condiments away. She picks up the two beers and the sandwiches, gets a plate, and makes it to the door of the kitchen before setting the things down and turning to Lucas.

"I need you to know where I stand in all of this."

"How kind of you to finally notice my presence." He taunts.

She takes a deep breath. "When it comes to you and Brooke, and getting your son, I am on your side. One hundred percent."

Lucas raises an eyebrow – as if he didn't already know this. "Nice to know Hales–"

"But when it comes to you and Brooke," she continues as if he hadn't interrupted. "and _only _you and Brooke," she watches his eyes narrow. "I am on her side, one thousand percent. I have to be."

"Nice to know." He says bitterly, standing up now, his chair hitting the wall.

Haley shakes her head. "You won't understand now–"

"No I don't!"

"And I don't expect you to." She states, her voice firm. "But one day you will. It'll be sooner than you know."

"Damn it, Haley cut this bullshit." His hands slam on the table. "Every time you visited me you had the same sob story! Do you remember?"

"_Any word on when I'll be out of this dump?"_

_Haley smiles at her longtime friend and hopes it looks genuine enough for him not to notice anything wrong with her. But even she can see her reflection on the glass partition that separates them and cringes at the fakeness of her smile._

"_They said there's a chance you could make bail but I have a feeling they might rule it out since you were all basically caught high off your asses and into oblivion." She manages a small laugh. "It'll probably be a couple of months before your case goes to court but when I overheard some lawyers talking they said since there were so many of you and they've been looking for Fernando for years, it could get pushed up to the forefront."_

_He nods but says nothing. Just stares at her – urging her to open up about what's on her mind._

"_Lucas," Haley sighs. "You could go away for a long time."_

"_I won't Haley." He says gently._

"_How do you know?" she whimpers, letting the first batch of tears fall. "Fernando's a dangerous guy and you were caught in his company meaning you're being looked at as dangerous too."_

"_Hales," Lucas sighs, wishing he could talk to her face to face and not through glass and over a phone. "It'll all be okay. Dan says he's got me the best lawyer in the state."_

_Her eyes narrow. "You're trusting Dan now?"_

"_He was the only way I could get a decent lawyer. My mom can't afford one and they confiscated all the money we made so I'm basically broke, we're broke."_

_Haley nods, seemingly content with his answer. "Your mom still not talking to you?"_

_He rubs the back of his neck. "She said she'll come visit when I've turned back into the boy she raised." He says in a low voice laced with embarrassment – crushed that he disappointed his mother so much she couldn't even be around him._

"_She's not wrong, you know." He glances away from her in disgrace. "Selling drugs Luke? That's not you. Getting high on the weekends just for the hell of it? That's not you either."_

_They sit in silence for a while, mulling over unvoiced thoughts, neither knowing what to say, until Lucas remembers there's someone he desperately wants to see. Someone he hasn't seen in three days._

"_Is Brooke here?" he questions, his eyes squinting. "I thought she'd come visit sooner. Did she come with you?"_

_Haley's wide eyes look away from his questioning glance. The nervous action doesn't escape Lucas' ever observant nature. His throat tightens with dread, his stomach drops._

"_Hales." He says firmly. "Where's Brooke?"_

_She shakes her head and the tears start up once more._

"_Haley!"_

_He feels like shaking her until she tells him what he wants to know. If only he could get to her. Damn glass. He stares at it in contempt and watches as Haley stares a hole into her lap._

"_Haley," he says her name again, his voice lowered as he takes note of the look one of the guards sent him. "Just tell me, where Brooke is? Where is she? Why isn't she here?" His voice shakes, cracks, imagining the worst. "What's going on?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_What…?"_

_Haley sighs and raises her eyes to meet his. "I don't know where Brooke is."_

_His grip on the phone tightens and he feels his heart sink to his chest, creating a whole that wouldn't come to be filled for five years. Five long years._

"_Wha-What do you mean?"_

"_I mean I went to her house and her room was empty, all her stuff was gone." She pauses to wipe her eyes. "Lucas, she's gone."_

_Lucas can feel his breathing being cut short. His eyes, wide and alarmed as they stare at Haley, begging her to tell him that this was untrue, that this was somehow some sick joke that she and his friends decided to play on him that they thought would be funny. Brooke will appear at any second._

_Any second now_

"_No…" he whispers._

"_I'm sorry," Haley begins but does not get to finish._

_He drops the phone, stands up, breathless. Feeling like he's run a mile and his heart hurts, hurts so bad, and he wonders absently if he remembered to take his medicine._

"_Lucas? Lucas!"_

_Haley's calls fall deaf on ears as he walks away and signals to the guard that he's done._

_He's done._

Haley's eyes close as she tries to get the memory out of her mind, erase it.

"Of course I remember." she whispers.

"Then what is this shit about not being on my side?" Lucas demands. "You fucking cried every time you came to visit Hales, every time! Cried because you didn't know where Brooke was, you had no clue where she'd run off to."

"Lucas–"

"She fucking left Haley! She left without a word when I needed her the most – when we needed her the most." He corrects and takes a deep breath. "And you cried every day. And I brought her here for you."

"Not just because of me." Haley interjects. "You need her here to get your son."

Lucas shakes his head. "I don't need her here to get my son, I know where he is."

"How? How did you possibly manage to find him?" She asks. She knows Brooke would've hid the boy carefully. Haley knew she'd take extreme measures to protect him.

"Besides the fucking point." He snaps. "You're with her for a day and you pull this shit?"

"Shut up Lucas, I'm not pulling any shit." Haley retorts.

"Fine, once this is all done and Brooke leaves, you can follow her ass out."

"Lucas–"

"Don't bother coming back, like her. I'll be sure to tell Jake the good news."

Haley turns to collect herself before hitting him with a hard stare. "Did you hear her last night?"

He says nothing, simply stares.

"You must've." She sighs. "And you did nothing. You feel nothing."

"Brooke being dramatic doesn't exactly make me quake with emotion."

Haley shakes her head. "I said you'll understand soon enough; let's leave it at that before we say stuff we'll regret."

She leaves the room again but Lucas still stands there. Breathing deeply. He flings the nearest object in anger which happens to just be a paper towel holder. Nathan comes in a second later, looking passive.

"She's ready."

Lucas walks out and hauls his jacket from the coat closet. "Tell her I'll be there in twenty."

…

"Here you go." Haley says handing Brooke a plate. "Made you a turkey sandwich and got you a beer."

"Thanks." Brooke mumbles in response, keeping her position on the bed. She feels Haley sit next to her and they sit in silence.

Brooke appreciates it. After the damage she had done to their – Haley's room, she'd finally unlocked the door and Haley stepped in, followed by Nathan. Once he'd seen her face, his expression went from indifference to concern, which was erased as quickly as it came. He had walked out after making sure she was still alive.

Brooke's still determined to get some emotion out of him.

Haley had put the bed back in place, hung up all the clothes, picked up the broken pieces of the lamp and fixed the dresser, all in silence. Then she practically had to carry the brunette to bed and held her all night while she cried.

Brooke knows Haley wants some answers but that she also loves her enough not to ask at the moment. To wait. And for that she's incessantly grateful. Her gaze shifts to the new lamp she noticed when she got up this morning.

"You got a new lamp."

"Yeah." Haley affirms. "Got it this morning while you were still sleep. And don't worry about all the broken hangers I can just borrow some from Nate and Luke."

Brooke nods and stares at her plate, losing what little appetite she had to begin with.

"I'm sorry about that Haley, I just–"

"Don't worry about it." Haley smiles warily. "We all go a little crazy sometimes."

Brooke surprises herself and Haley included when she lets out a small laugh. Small, but Haley counts it as progress compared to the mess she was last night. Brooke had stopped crying somewhere around two in the morning. Even when her cries had turned to mere whimpers, her grip on Haley's hand had fallen limp, and her light snoring had filled the otherwise silent room, Haley still hadn't fallen asleep. And wouldn't for another few hours.

Not with the brunette's distressing cries circulating around in her mind. Not with the way her clammy hands shook as they held onto hers in a firm grip. Not with the way she'd wake up every few hours, panting heavily because of a nightmare.

There are certain things Haley won't ever forget, this is one of them. She watches as Brooke takes a small sip from the beer bottle. Ten minutes go by and she finishes it. But the sandwich lays untouched, as does hers. Haley can't keep her silence any longer.

"Brooke," she speaks softly. "I know you want to be there when Lucas gets your son…I can try to talk to him–"

Brooke scoffs and grips her plate. "Don't bother Haley. He's made up his mind."

"It's not right. Have you seen him since you gave him away?"

Her grip falters. "Um, no I haven't."

Haley huffs in chagrin and stands. "And he's not even taking you to go with him? Unbelievable." She strides back and forth in the room. "You are his mother. I mean you would think he could at least try and be civilized in this situation."

"Haley don't stress about this, Lucas won't listen to anyone except one, himself."

"What I don't get is why he brought you here if he's not gonna take you with him when he gets your little boy."

"Well he said so you'd stop crying so, there's that." Brooke laughs a little as Haley's cheeks turn a slight red. "And so I can be alive for my son."

Haley's eyebrows crinkle. "What do you mean be alive for your son? What does he think you're incompetent or something? How does he presume you've stayed alive these past five years?"

"No I–" Brooke pauses and stares at Haley's relaxed face for a beat. She can't fathom why she hadn't figured it out before since Haley never mentioned anything to her about it. And Haley definitely would've said something by now.

"He hasn't told you."

Haley shrugs a shoulder. "Told me what?"

She only needs to mention the name Fernando when Haley's eyes start to water. By the time her sentence is done, Haley's face is wet – drenched with tears. She envelopes the brunette in a tight hug before rushing out of the room and down the hall.

"Haley!" Brooke calls, following her out.

Haley bounds down the stairs, determination and betrayal clear on her face, with Brooke hot on her heels.

"Haley. Haley please stop."

"You son of a bitch!" Haley yells making it to the bottom. Right over to Lucas she stomps and smacks him straight across the face.

"Haley." Nathan states firmly, getting out of his seat.

"What the hell is your problem, James." Lucas says in a voice so calm Brooke feels goose bumps appear on her skin.

"My problem!" Haley exclaims. "Why the hell are we here Lucas? Why are we here and not in Tokyo or some remote place in _Idaho_!"

"You slip something in her drink?" Lucas asks, referring his question to Brooke but not looking at her.

Haley hits him, then hits him again.

"What Haley? What the hell is your problem!" he yells.

"Fernando has a death sentence on my best friend and you don't bother to tell me?" Haley cries, fuming red and matching his tone full force.

Lucas shuts his eyes and curses out loud. "Fucking hell Brooke! Why do you open your mouth?"

Brooke gapes at him. "I thought she knew. Nathan knew so I figured you told her."

"Surely you must be smarter than that."

Brooke groans in aggravation. "Why didn't you tell her then?"

"Why didn't you tell me Lucas?" Haley repeats. "You cannot keep keeping things from me, I am a part of this too. And now that I know the seriousness of this whole ordeal, I deserve to have a say in the decisions you make."

"Haley." Lucas states firmly. "this place is off the map, _completely_ isolated. You have nothing to worry about.

"_Nothing to worry about_." Haley mocks and pinches the skin in between her eyebrows. "How would you feel if you just found out a dangerous criminal who, even though in jail, can _still_ take your life if he wanted to, had a _target_ on your best friend?"

"I don't have a best friend."

Haley throws her hands up in annoyance. "Fine, your brother or your mother, or your sister…"

"And this is exactly why I don't tell you anything." Lucas walks around Haley and settles himself back on the couch. He reaches for the remote and flicks the TV on. "You let your emotions get in the way of reason."

"And you don't?" Haley shoots right back. "All this pent up anger towards Brooke for something she had no control over five years ago is causing you to make stupid decisions."

"Shut up about that." Lucas mutters, rising from his seat.

"She was pregnant Lucas, what did you expect her to do? She had a baby to think about, her future, not your sorry ass."

Brooke watches on silently as Haley desperately tries to come to her defense. She steals a look at Nathan, who looks like he'd rather be back in his chair watching the TV then be a witness to this fight.

"I said shut up about that." Lucas says more strongly this time but Haley keeps going.

"And now you're punishing her by not taking her when you get your son? She hasn't even seen him since she gave him up, just like you! She deserves to go with you, you need to–"

"I said shut up about that!" Lucas reels towards Haley in a movement so quick no one saw it coming fast enough to stop it, and grabs her by the shoulders fiercely. He can see the fear in her eyes, the horror. He's scared her. But he doesn't care about that right now. All he can see is red. "I don't want to hear another word about what happened five years ago or how sorry you feel for _her_."

Brooke flinches and feels her heart drop. He can barely even say her name.

Haley's eyes are wide, alert, and she doesn't say anything for a while before stepping out of his death grip. She looks at him strangely, as if he's exactly that – a stranger.

Lucas sits back on the couch in front of the TV, breathes deeply, and turns up the volume.

No one says anything and all you can hear are the sports announcers on the TV getting increasingly hype over various shots that are being made by sweaty basketball players. They're all so entranced in their thoughts that they don't hear the footsteps from the basement coming up the steps until the door opens and a voice begins to talk.

"God, a girl can't get some sleep without all your incredibly loud voices filtering throughout the house. You'd think everyone was on their period."

Brooke and Haley whip around, startled. Haley doesn't bother to hide her disgust, staring daggers into the person in front of her and mutters a barely audible, "You've got to be kidding me," while Brooke finds herself speechless.

Speechless as she's staring into the eyes of one Peyton Sawyer.

* * *

Yay P. Sawyer's here.


End file.
